Non-motorized foot board scooters are known in the art. These scooters generally include a front wheel aligned with a back wheel, with each of the wheels being attached to a frame. The frame generally comprises a flat surface located between the two wheels for the rider to stand on and a steering column rising vertically from the front end of the flat surface. The steering column is attached at one end to the front wheel for front wheel steering of the scooter and terminates at the other end in handle bars for the rider to use to steer the scooter. Forward movement of these non-motorized foot board scooters is normally achieved by the rider taking one foot off the flat surface and pushing against the ground with the foot removed from the flat surface to begin forward movement of the scooter.
In some non-motorized foot board scooters known in the art, an improved means for propelling the scooter forward is included. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,648, depression of a pedal located on the foot board of the scooter causes gears and chains located under the foot board to turn. The chains are connected to the back wheel of the scooter, and therefore movement of the chains cause the back wheel to turn and propel the scooter forward. However, the size and placement of the pedal in the '648 patent limit the downward force the rider can apply and also the speed at which the pedal can be depressed. These limitations limit the ability of the rider to generate speed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved non-motorized foot board scooter having a human-generated propulsion mechanism for propelling the scooter forward.